


[podfic] you can sleep (i’ll be your shield in the night)

by notcaycepollard, reena_jenkins



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, Caretaking, F/M, POV Female Character, PTSD, Podfic, REY my tiny beautiful child, Trust, cw: implied violent situations, originally posted in 2017, these adorable orphans together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 07:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: This is how she sleeps: the hatch of the AT-AT pulled shut, a heavy metal strut shoved in to keep it barred, the door kept in her eyeline just in case. Her back against a solid surface, a sharp knife under her pillow. Her staff always, always within arm’s reach.She sleeps light enough that she can wake at the first sound. Other scavengers hoping for easy pickings, or a dust storm that might swallow her whole, or (she’s never stopped hoping) a ship carrying people she almost remembers. The last one never comes, but the first two do, enough that Rey’s forgotten what it’s like to sleep deep, to trust in the safety of her surroundings enough to let her guard down even for just one minute.(FinnRey Week, day 1: trust)





	[podfic] you can sleep (i’ll be your shield in the night)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you can sleep (i’ll be your shield in the night)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6091138) by [notcaycepollard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcaycepollard/pseuds/notcaycepollard). 



**Coverartist:**   **[](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[bessyboo](https://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)**

 **Warnings:**  Trust, REY my tiny beautiful child, these adorable orphans together, cw: implied violent situations, Caretaking, PTSD, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VII, POV Female Character

 **Length:**  00:10:09  
  
 **Download Link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Awesome%20Ladies/%5bStar%20Wars-The%20Force%20Awakens%5d%20you%20can%20sleep%20\(i_ll%20be%20your%20shield%20in%20the%20night\).mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[ **paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))


End file.
